Espaniol-Interlingua/c
cabal: complete; radical cabalgar, montar (andar) a caballo: cavalcar, equitar, montar un cavallo cabalgata: cavalcada; pompa caballa: maquerello caballeresco: cavallerose caballería: cavalleria caballero: cavallero; senior; gentilhomine caballero, gentilhombre: {n} A gentleman caballerosamente: in le maniera de un gentilhomine caballeroso: cavallerose caballete de pintor: cavaletto caballete: cavalletto caballo árabe: cavallo arabe caballo de carrera: cavallo de cursa caballo de fuerza: cavallo-vapor caballo de tiro: cavallo de tracto caballo de Troya: cavallo de Troia caballo: cavallo, equo cabaña: cabana cabaret: cabaret cabacear / inclinar, asentir, saludar o señalar con la cabeza: nutar cabecilla: chef cabellera: capillatura cabello: capillo caber: caper ; -cip-/-cept- cabeza: capite; testa cabezada, acto de cabecear: nutation cabezal: cossino transverse cabezudo: obstinate cabildear: exercer pression; sollicitar votos cabilderos: gruppo de pression cabina de votación: cabina de votation cabina del piloto: cabina del pilota cabina telefónica: cabina telephonic cabina: cabina cabizbajo: {adj} abattite, postrate cable de par cruzado: cablo de par cruciate cable: cablo cabo: capo cabra: (fem.) capra; (male) capro cabrestante: *cabestan cabriola: facer capriolas; saltar cabrito: capretto cabro, macho cabrío, cabrón: capro cacahuete; maní: arachide cacao: cacao cacarear: (de aves) critar cacería: chassa cacerola: casserola cacofonía: cacophonia cacto, cactus: {n} cacto cacto del genero cereus: Bot. cereo cacharros: ceramica; olleria caché del sistema: cache del systema Cachemira: {npr} Cachmir cachemira, cachemir, casimir: cachmir cachetada, bofetada: colpo de palma cachete: {n} Anat. gena cachetear: colpar con le palma cachorro: canino (del perro);(osezno) ursino; (del zorro) vulpino; (del león) leonino (lobezno - lobato) lupino cacique: *cacique (chef indian / chef politic) cada dos meses: cata duo menses cada hora: horari; de cata hora; cata hora cada noche: cata nocte; cata vespere cada uno: cata uno cada vez menos: de minus in minus cada: cata cadáver: cadavere; carcassa cadavérico: cadaverose cadena de producción: catena de montage cadena: catena cadencia: cadentia cadera; coxal: coxa cadete: cadetto; aspirante cadmio: cadmium caducado: perimite caducar; terminar; vencer: perimer -im-/-empt- caducidad: caducitate caduco: perempte, obsolete, perimite, invalide, vetetudinari caer: cader -cid- caerse al suelo: cader per terra café con leche: caffe con lacte café (planta, fruto, bebida): caffe café establecimiento (bar, cafetería, restaurante-bar): F café; caffe cafeína: caffeina cafetera: caffetiera cafetera eléctrica, de filtro: percolator, caffetiera filtrante cafetería: *cafeteria cafetería; lonchería: buffet; cafeteria caída: cadita caimán: caiman; alligator caja de ahorros: cassa de sparnio caja de cambios: cassa de velocitates caja de cerillas: cassetta a flammiferos caja de embalaje: cassa de imballaye caja de herramientas: cassa de utensiles caja fuerte: cassa forte caja registradora: registrator de cassa caja: cassa; compartimento; receptaculo cajero: cassero cajista: compositor cajón de municiones: caisson cal viva: calce vive calado: labor a perforationes calafatear: calfatar calamar: *calamar calambre: (med.) crampo calamidad: calamitate calamitoso: calamitose calar; calarse: (auto) arrestar le motor calcáneo: calcaneo calcar, trazar: calcar; traciar calcetería: calcetteria calcetero: calcettero calcetín, calceta, media, calza: calcetta, calcea cálcico: calcic calcificación: calcification calcificado: calcificate calcificar: calcificar calcificarse: calcificar se calcinación: calcination calcinado: calcinate calcio: calcium calculable: calculabile calculadora: calculator calcular mal: calcular mal calcular: calcular; computar cálculo aproximado: estimation; evalutation cálculo automático: computation automatic cálculo biliar: calculo biliar cálculo de costes: calculo de costos calculo en masa: calculo in massa cálculo erróneo: calculo erronee; interpretation false cálculo renal: calculo renal cálculo: calculo cálculo; calculación: calculation caldera: caldiera calderero: caldierero caldero: caldieron caldo: consomme calefacción central: calefaction central calefacción: calefaction caleidoscópico, calidoscópico: {adj} kaleidoscopic caleidoscopio, calidoscopio: {n} kaleidoscopio calendario: calendario caléndula: *calendula calentado; acalorado: calorose; (fig.) passionate calentador: calefactor; estufa calentar de nuevo: calefacer de nove calentar: calefacer calentarse excesivamente: calefacer troppo calibración: calibration calibrado: calibrate calibrar: calibrar calibre: calibre calicó: calico calidad borrador: qualitate redactive calidad de miembro o socio: qualitate de membro calidad de vengativo: spirito de vengiantia; rancor calidad: qualitate cálido: calide calidoscópico: kaleidoscopic calidoscopio: kaleidoscopio calientaplatos: calefaceplattos caliente: calide califa: califa calificación: qualification calificador: qualificator calificativo: qualificative California: California californiano: californiano caligrafía: calligraphia calígrafo: calligrapho calistenia: callisthenia cáliz: calice caliza: petra de calce calizo: calcari calma: calma; tranquillitate calmadamente: calmemente calmante: calmante; sedative; sedativo calmar: calmar calmar; tranquilizar: calmar; tranquillisar calmarse: calmar se calmo; sereno: calme; seren calmo; sereno; sosegado: calme; composite; seren calmoso: calme calor moderado: calor calor sofocante: suffocar de calor calor: calor caloría: caloria calórico: caloric calorífico: calorific calorímetro: calorimetro calumnia: calumnia; diffamation calumniar: calumniar calumniar; difamar: calumniar; diffamar calumnioso: calumniose; diffamatori caluroso: calide; calorose calvario: calvario calvicie: calvitia calvo: calve calzada: parte vehicular del strata calzado: calceatura calzador: calceator calzar: calcear calzarse: calcear se calzo; cuńa: cuneo calzoncillos: *calceonettos calzones; pantalones cortos: calceones; pantalones curte calladamente: quietemente callado: reservate callarse: quietar se calle, carretera, camino: strata calle, callejón, callejuela / pueblo, aldea, caserío: {n} vico callejón: allee; vico callo: callo callos: (cul.) tripa: (fig.) nonsenso; stupiditates callosidad: callositate calloso: callose cama de agua: lecto de aqua cama de campańa; cama plegable: lecto de campo cama elástica: *trampolino cama matrimonial: lecto matrimonial cama: (gen.) lecto camada; lechigada: portata; ventrata camafeo: cameo camaleón: chameleonte camara acorazada: camera cuirassate Cámara de los Comunes: camera inferior; Camera del Communes Cámara de los Lores: Camera del Lords Cámara de Representantes: Camera del Representantes cámara digital: camera digital camara: apparato photographic; (cine; tv) camera cámara: camera; sala camarada: camerada camarera: servitrice; camerera camarero, mesero, mozo, chambelán: camarero, servitor camarógrafo: operator del camera camarote: cabina cambiable: cambiabile cambiamiento: cambiamento cambiar (tiempo; voz): alterar se; cambiar cambiar a: cambiar a cambiar de idea: cambiar de opinion cambiar de tren: cambiar de traino cambiar vt/vi: vt/vi cambiar cambiar: cambiar; alterar se cambio de nombre: cambio de nomine cambio sincronizado de velocidades: cassa de velocitates synchronisate cambio: cambio cambista: cambiator Camboya: Cambodia camboyano: cambodgian, cambodgiano camelia: camellia camello: camelo camilla: lectiera caminar: camminar camino de sirga: cammino de traction camino lateral: cammino lateral camino: cammino; (calle) strata; via; (sendero) sentiero camino; vía: cammino; via camion de la basura: carro de immunditias camión de mudanzas: camion de translocationes camión: camion camionero: *camionero; camionista camisa de dormir: camisa de nocte camisa de fuerza: camisa/jacchetta de fortia camisa: camisa camiseta: T-shirt; subcamisa camisola: camisola camisón de noche: camisa de nocte camorrista: ruitose; persona turbulente campamento base: campamento base campamento: campamento campana de mano: campana de mano campana: campana campanario: campanario; campanil campańa electoral: propaganda electoral campańa: campania campeador: campaniator campeón: campion campeonato: campionato campesinado: paisanos campesino: agricultor; fermero; paisano campestre: campestre campin, camping: *camping; terreno de camping campista: campista campo de aviación: aerodromo; campo de aviation campo de batalla: campo de battalia campo de concentración: campo de concentration campo de fútbol: campo de football campo de golf: percurso de golf campo de juego: campo de joco campo de minas: campo de minas; campo minate campo: campo campo: agros campo, campiña / campaña (electoral, política): campania campus: campo camuflaje: camouflage; camouflagiatura camuflar: camouflagiar Canadá: Canada canadiense: canadian; canadiano Canal de la Mancha: le Manica canal secundario: canal secundari canal vertebral: ducto vertebral canal: canal canal; conducto: canal canal; río navegable: canal; fluvio navigabile canalización: canalisation canalizar: canalisar canalla: canalia; turba canapé: *canape; divan; sofa canario: canario canasta, cesta, cesto: corbata canastilla, pequeña cesta: corbetta canastilla: corbe; paniero cancelación: cancellation cancelado: cancellate cancelar: (una deuda) cancellar cancelar una deuda: extinguer un debita cáncer: (astron.) Cancere; (med.) cancere canceroso: cancerose canciller: cancellero cancillería: cancelleria canción folklórica: canto traditional canción infantil: rima infantil cancha de tenis: terreno de tennis canchero: guardiano del terreno candado: serratura pendente candelabro: candelabro candelero: candeliero candente: ardente; calefacite al rubie; incandescente; calefacite al blanco cándidamente: candidemente candidato: candidato; nominado candidatura: candidatura candilejas: lumines del proscenio candor: candor canela: cannella cangilón: situla cangrejo: cancere canguro (hacer de-): *baby-sitter canguro (nińera): babysitter canguro: kanguru caníbal: cannibal canibalismo: cannibalismo canibalizar: cannibalisar canícula / Astron. Sirio (estrella de la constelación del can mayor): canicula canicular: canicular canino: canin cannabis: *cannabis / *cannabe canoa: canoa canon: canone; standard canónico: canonic canonigo: canonico canonización: canonisation canonizar: canonisar canoso: a capillos blanc cansado, harto, aburrido: exhauste; fatigate; lasse cansador; extenuante; fatigante: fatigante cansancio: fatiga; languor; lassitude cansar: fatigar cansarse demasiado: superfatigar (se) cantante: (masc.) cantator; (fem.) cantatrice cantar a la tirolesa: *yodelar; cantar al maniera tirolese cantar: cantar cancionerio: *cantario cantera: petreria cantera de mármol: marmoriera cantera de de yeso, yesal, yesar: gypsiera cantera de pizarra: ardesiera cantidad máxima: quantitate maxime cantidad: amonta; quantitate cantimplora: (mil.) cantina cantina: cantina canto rodado: petra grosse canto: canto cánula: {n} Surg. cannula cánula nasal: cannula nasal caña de azúcar: canna de sucro caña de pescar: canna de pisca caña: (bot.) canna; (mus.) lingua cáñamo indico: cannabis cáñamo: cannabe cañería de agua: tubo de aqua cañería maestra: conducto principal de aqua cañería; tubo: tubo cañón de chimenea: camino cañón: cannon (de fusil); canon (desfiladero) cañoneo: cannonada caoba: acaju caolín: kaolin caos: chaos caótico: chaotic capa de blindado: strato de blindato capa pluvial: mantello pluvial capa: jacimento; strato capa; revestimiento: vestitura cappa, capotto, revestimento capacidad máxima: capacitate maxime capacidad: capabilitate; capacitate capacitar: capacitar; qualificar caparazón (cangrejo, tortuga): *carapace capataz: chef de equipa; prime obrero capaz: capace; habile; capabile capcioso: capitiose capellán: cappellano capilar: capillar capilla: cappella capirotazo: colpetto capital: capital capitalismo: capitalismo capitalista: capitalista capitalización: capitalisation capitalizar: capitalisar capitán de puerto: capitano de porto capitán: capitano; patrono capitanear: capitanar capitolio: capitolio capitulación: capitulation capitular: capitular capítulo: capitulo capoc: kapok capón: capon capota: cappotta capotillo: cappa (vestido) Capricornio: capricorno capricho: capricio caprichosamente: capriciosemente caprichoso: capriciose caprino, cabruno: {adj} caprin cápsula articular: capsula articular cápsula: capsula captar: captar captura: sasimento; captura; caption capturar: capturar capucha: cappucio capullo: cocon caqui, kaki:: Hind. khaki cara a cara: facie a facie cara o cruz: capite o cauda cara: Anat. facie carabela: caravela carabina: carabina caracal: Zool. caracal caracol de mar; bigaro: coclea de mar carácter mundano: mundanitate; secularitate carácter: character característica: characteristic (adj.) característico: (adj.) characteristic, ~ característico de: characteristic de característica, rasgo: {n} characteristica características técnicas (plural): characteristicas technic caracterización: characterisation caracterizar: characterisar caramelizar: caramellisar caramelo: caramello; sucro candite; bonbon caravana: caravana caravana; remolque: caravan carbohidrato: carbohydrato carbón de madera: carbon de ligno carbón: carbon carbonato: carbonato carbonera: deposito de carbon carbonero (minero): minator de carbon carbonero: carbonero carbónico: carbonic carbonoso: carbonose carbunco: carbunculo carburador: carburator carburo: {n} Chem. carburo carcaj: flechiera carcasa, cadáver, carroñia, esqueleto:carcassa, cadavere, caronia, skeleto, ossatura cárcel: prision; carcere carcelero: carcerero; guardiano carcinogéno: carcinogenic carcinoma esofágico: carcinoma esophagic carcinoma: carcinoma cardiaco: cardiac cardialgia: {n} Pathol. cardialgia cardias: {n} Anat. cardia cardinal: (adj/sust) cardinal cardioesclerosis: {n} Pathol. cardiosclerosis cardiograma: cardiogramma cardiología: cardiologia cardiólogo: cardiologo cardiopatía: cardiopathia cardiovascular: cardiovascular cardioversión: cardioversion cardo: cardo cardumen: banco (de pisce) carecer,necesitar, hacer faltar: carer, mancar carencia; falta: carentia; manco carey: scalia de tortuca carga eléctrica estática: carga de electricitate static carga: carga cargado: cargate cargamento: cargo cargar (en el servidor): cargar in le servitor cargar: cargar cargo; obligación: carga; responsabilitate carguero: nave de mercantias cariado (diente): cariate Caribe: (adj/sust) caribe caribú: Zool. caribu caricatura: caricatura; carton caricaturista: caricaturista; designator (satiric) caricaturizar: caricaturar caricia: caressa caridad: caritate caries: carie carillón: carillon cariño, afecto, afección: affection, affecto, dilection, attachamento, amor cariñoso, afectuoso: affectuose, affectionate carioca (de Rio de Janeiro): {adj} carioca cariocinesis, carioquinesis: Biol. caryocinese carisma: *charisma carismático: *charismatic caritativamente: caratabilemente caritativo: caritabile Carlomagno: Carlomagne carmesí: carmesin; carmesino carnal: carnal carnaval: carneval carne de vaca: bove carne picada: carne minutiate carne salada: bove insalate carne: carne carnear: macellar carnero: ariete carnet de conducir: permission de conducer carnet de identidad: carta de identitate carnicería: macelleria; macellamento; massacro; carnage carnicero: macellero carnívoro: carnivore carnoso: carnose caro: car; costose carolingio: carolinge carótida: carotide carpa dorada: pisce aurate carpa: carpa Cárpatos: Carpates carpeta: portafolio carpintería: carpenteria carpintero: carpentero carpo: carpo carrera de obstáculos: cursa de obstaculos; steeplechase carrera: cursa carreras: carriera carrera (hipódromo): carriera carrera (profesional), profesión: carriera carreta: carretta carretada: carrettata carrete, bobina, rollo: bobina carretera de doble calzada: *strata de sensos separate carretera: strata carretero: carrettero carretilla: carretta de mano carril: via carrito: trolley carro de una máquina de escribir: carro de machina a scriber carro: carro; wagon -de mercantias- carroña: caronia, restos carroza: carrossa carruaje; coche: carro; cochi carta, epístola, misiva: littera, epistola, *lettera, missiva carta de crédito: littera de credito carta de felicitación o congratulación: littera congratulatori carta de presentación: littera de introduction carta de referencia: Dial. littera(s) de credentia carta: menu cartel: cartel; placardo; placard cartelera: pannello de publicitate cárter: carter cartera de pedidos: arretrato cartera: cartiera; portafolio; (bolsa) bursa; (monedero) portamoneta cartero: currero cartesiano: cartesian cartílago: cartilagine cartilla (de ahorros): libretto de banca/conto cartilla: libretto de conto cartografía: cartographia cartográfico: cartographic cartógrafo: cartographo cartomancia: cartomancia cartomante: cartomante cartón piedra: *papier-maché cartón yeso: carton de gypso cartón: carton cartucho de fogueo: cartucha in blanco cartucho: cartucha casa de huéspedes: casa de hospites casa de misericordia: asylo del povres casa de moneda: moneta casa flotante: *casa flottante casa prefabricado: casa prefabricate casa señorial: casa seniorial casa: domo; casa casado: maritate, sponsate, sposate casar: sponsar, sposar casarse, contraer matrimonio: maritar (se); sponsar se / sposar se casarse por lo civil: maritar se civilmente cascada: cascada cascanueces: rumpenuces cascar; machacar; moler; echar dentro: penetrar; fracassar cáscara de cereales, cascabillo, cascarilla, concha, vaina: gluma, scalia cáscara de frutas: pelle cáscara de huevo: scalia de ovo cáscara de nuez: scalia de nuce cáscara: scalia; pelle cáscaras; mondaduras: *pellaturas casco de barco: *carcassa de nave casco de protección: casco protective casco: casco cascote: fragmentos de petra o de briccas caseoso: caseose casero: albergero; (taverna) patrono caseta; stand: stand casete: cassetta casi nada: quasi nihil casi: quasi casi; por poco: quasi; circa casilla postal: cassa postal casino: casino caspa: furfure cassette: cassetta casta: casta casta; raza: racia castańa: (fruto) castania; (árbol) castanio castańetear: fremer castańo rojizo: castanie clar castańo: castanie castellano: {adj.} castilian; {sust.} (habitante - lengua) castiliano castidad: castitate castigar con le vara: bastonar castigar: punir; castigar castigo: castigation; castigamento; punition Castilla: Castilia castillo: castello casto: caste castor: castor Cástor: {npr} Mythol. Castor castración: castration castrado: castrate castrar: castrar casual: casual casualidad: casualitate; fortuite; accidental casucha: cabana cataclismo: cataclysmo catacumba: catacomba catafalco: catafalco catalán: {adj} catalan, {n} catalano catalepsia: catalepsia cataléptico: cataleptic Catalina de Aragón: Catharina de Aragon catálisis: catalysis catalizador: catalysator catalizar: catalysar catalogar: catalogar; classificar catálogo: catalogo Cataluńa: Catalonia catamarán: *catamaran cataplasma: cataplasma catapulta: catapulta catarata: cataracta catarral, catarroso: {adj} catarla, catarrhose catarro: catarrho catarro, flujo, resfriado, constipado, resfrío: rheuma catarroso, catarral, legañoso, lagañoso, pitañoso / reumático: {adj} rheumatic catarsis: catharsis catártico: cathartic catástrofe: catastrophe catastrófico: catastrophic catatónico: catatonic catavinos: vitro a vino catecismo: catechismo catedral: cathedral catedrático: professor universitari categoría gramatical: part grammatic categoría: categoria categóricamente: categoricamente categórico: categoric catequesis: catechese catequista: catechista catequizar: catechisar catéter: catheter cátodo: cathodo catolicismo: catholicismo catolico: *catholico roman católico: catholic catolizar: catholisar catorce: dece-quatro catsup: ketchup caucásico, caucasiano, caucáseo: caucasian Cáucaso: Caucaso caucho: cauchu; gumma (elastic) caudal: caudal caudectomia: *caudectomia causa principal: resorto principal causa: causa causal: causal causalidad: causation causar; effectuar; provocar: causar; effectuar; provocar cáustico: caustic caústico; mordaz; acerbo: caustic; mordace cautamente: cautemente cautela: cautitate cautelosamente: con circumspection; cautemente cauteloso: caute; circumspecte cauterio: cauterio cauterizar: cauterisar (med.) cautivador: captivator; captivante cautivar: captivar cautiverio, cautividad: captivitate cautividad: captivitate cautivo: captive (adj.); captivo (sust.) cauto: caute; circumspecte cavar: foder caverna: caverna cavernoso: cavernose caviar: caviar cavidad acetabular: cavitate acetabular cavidad cotiloidea: cavitate cotyloide cavidad: cavitate caza de aves: chassa de aves caza del zorro: chassa al vulpes caza / pesca furtiva: chassa o pisca illegal caza: chassa; veneria caza, cacería: : veneria cazador furtivo: chassator o piscator fraudulente, sin permiso, chassator furtive cazador: chassator; venator cazar a la espera; acechar: sequer sequ-/secut- furtivemente; traciar cazar furtivamente: chassar illegalmente cazar: chassar; persequer -sequ-/-secut- cazuela: marmita cebada: hordeo cebador: cosa que carga o prepara cebar, atraer: escar cebo, carnada, señuelo: esca cebolla: cibolla cebra: Zool. zebra cebú: Zool. zebu cecear: blesar ceceo: blesamento cedazo: cribro; setasso ceder: ceder ced-/cess- ceder; entregar: ceder ced-/cess- cedro: cedro cefalea, cefalalgia, dolor de cabeza: cephalalgia, mal de capite cefálico: cephalic cefalópodo: Zool. cephalopodo céfiro (Lit. viento suave y agradable): zephyro cegar: cecar ceguera: cecitate Ceilán (ahora Sri Lanka): Ceylon, (gent.) cingalés = cingalese ceja: supercilio celda: cella celebración: celebration celebrar: celebrar célebre: celebre celebridad: celebritate celeridad: celeritate celeste: celeste celestial: celestial celibato: celibato célibe (adj.): celibe célibe: celibatario (sust.) celo: zelo, jelo celo: calor, excitamento periodic sexual celofán: cellophan celos: jelosia celosía: cancello; reticulo celoso: {adj} zelose; jelose celota: zelator; zelote celota: {n} Hist. zelote celsitud: celsitude celta: celta céltico: celtic célula electric: cellula; elemento; pila célula madre, troncal o primordial: *cellula matre , *cellula stirpe, *cellula staminal. célula: (biol.) cellula celular: cellular celulitis: cellulitis celuloide: celluloide celulosa: cellulosa cellisquear: nivar e pluver cementar: cementar cementerio de parroquia: cemeterio de parochia cementerio: cemeterio cemento: cemento cena: dinar, souper, cena cenar: dinar; soupar cenicero: cineriera; cineriero ceniciento: cinerose cenit, cénit, zenit: zenit ceniza: cinere censar: censer cens-/cens- censo: censo censor: censor censura: censura censurado: censurate censurar: censurar censurar, reprobar: animadverter centauro: centauro centellar: scintillar centellear: scintillar centelleo: scintilla; scintillation centena (conjunto de 100 unidades): Math. centena centenario: centenari (adj.); centenario (sust.) centeno: secale centésima: centesime; centesimo; ~ el centésimo, la centésima parte: (le) centesimo, (le) centesime parte centésimo: I {n} Monet. centesimo centígrado: centigrade centilitro: centilitro centímetro: centimetro céntimo: cent céntimos (plural): centesimos centinela: *sentinella; guardia; faction centrado: centrate central electric: central electric central telefónica: central telephonic central: central centralización: centralisation centralizar: centralisar centrar: centrar céntrico, central: centric centrifugadora: *siccator centrifuge centrifugar: centrifugar; siccar per machina centrifuge; siccar per centrifuga centrífugo: centrifugal centro comercial: zona commercial centro de mesa: centro de tabula centro de una ciudad: le centro del citate centro del río: centro del currente centro electoral: centro de votation centro turístico o de vacancias: station balnear centro: centro centurión: centurion ceñir: cinger cing-/cinct-; cincturar ceño: corrugation del fronte cepillar: brossar cepillo de dientes: brossa de dentes cepillo de fregar: brossa a fricar; brossa dur cepillo de la ropa: brossa pro vestimentos cepillo para el pelo: brossa pro capillos cepillo para las uñas: brossetta pro le ungulas cepillo: plana cequí: *zecchino; dischetto brillante cera de abejas: cera de apes cera: cera (sust.) cerámico: ceramic (adj.); ceramica (sust.) cerca de; junto a: juxta cerca un milla: circa un millia cerca: presso (adv/prep); apud; circa (prep); barriera; palissada cerca; al lado: juxta cercado: clausura cercanía; proximidad: proximitate cercano a la calidad de imprenta: quasi qualitate imprimite cercano a la costa: pauco remote del terra; al largo Cercano Oriente: Levante; Proxime Oriente cercano: proxime; vicin cercenar: *retrenchar cerda: seta Cerdeña: *Sardinia cerdo: porco (masc.); porca (fem.) cerdo; puerco: porco cerdoso: sitacee cereal: (adj/sust) cereal cereales: cereales cerebelo: cerebello cerebral: cerebral cerebro: cerebro ceremonia: ceremonia ceremonial: (adj/sust) ceremonial ceremonioso: ceremoniose cereza: ceresia cerilla; fósforo: flammifero cernedor: cernitor cernerse: planar; esser suspendite; flottar in le aere cernir: cerner cern-/cret- cero: nihil; nil; zero cero; nada: zero ceroso: ceree cerrado: non aperite; non aperte; clause cerradura de disquetera: serratura de dischetteria cerradura: serratura cerrajero: serraturero cerrar el puño: serrar le pugno cerrar la cremallera de: serrar -le serratura fulmine del- cerrar la puerta a: excluder sub clave cerrar por completo; clausurar: serrar (se) cerrar: serrar; clauder cerrar; dejar bajo llave: serrar; incoffrar cerrero, cerril, no domado (animal): {adj} indomate, salvage, non domate certeza: certitude certificable: certificabile certificación: certification certificado de acciones: certificato de actiones certificado: attestation; certificato (sust.); certificate (adj.) certificador: certificator cervato: *cervino; cervo juvene cervecería: fabrica de bira cervecero: birero cerveza con gaseosa: bibita componite de bira e limonada cerveza dorada: bira clar german cerveza oscura: bira obscur cerveza rubia: bira clar cerveza: bira cervical: cervical cerviz: cervice cesar (de): cessar vt/vi cesar: cessar cesárea: cesaree cese: cessation cesio: cesium cesión: cession césped, gasón: gazon; herba cessación: cessation; arresto; cesta, canasta: paniero cesta, canasta: corbe cestería: corbería cestero: corbero cetáceo: *cetaceo, *cetacee cetro: sceptro; sceptre Ceylán: Ceylon cianosis: {n} Pathol. cyanosis cianuro: cyanuro ciática: sciatica ciático: sciatic ciberespacio: cyberspatio cibernauta: cybernauta cibernética: cybernetica cicatriz: cicatrice cicatrización: cicatrisation Cicerón: I {n} Cicerone ciclamato: cyclamate cíclico: cyclic ciclismo: cyclismo ciclista: bicyclista ciclo: cyclo ciclón: cyclon Cíclope: {npr} Mythol. Cyclope ciclotrón: cyclotron ciegamente: cecamente ciego: cec (adj.); ceco (sust.) cielo: celo; paradiso ciempiés: centipede, *centopedes cien: cento ciénaga: palude ciencia ficción: *science-fiction ciencia: scientia cieno: insablamento; sedimento científico: scientific (adj.); scientista (sust.) cierce: cessation de operation cierre relámpago: serratura fulmine cierre: claudimento ciertamente: certemente; certo; sin dubita, {adv} quidem cierto: certe ciervo: cervo cifra: cifra; digito cifrado: cifrate cifrar: crypta cifras detrás de la coma: cifras post le comma cigala: grande crangon (leander serratus) cigarra, chicharra: cicada cigarrillo: cigaretta cigarro: cigarro cigüeña: ciconia ciliar: Zool {n} ciconia cilíndrico: cylindric cilindro: cylindro cima: culmine; summitate cima; ápice; tope: alto; parte superior cimarrón (esclavo negro furtivo, animal): *cimarron címbalo: cymbalo cimera; timbra: blason cimitarra: scimitarra cinc o zinc: Quim. (Zn) zinc cincel: cisello cincelar: cisellar cinco: cinque cincuenta: cinquanta cinche: cimice cine: cinema cineasta: cineasta cinegético: {adj} cynegetic {n} cynegetica cinemático: cinematic cinematografía: cinematographia cinematografo: cinematographo cineraria: cineraria cinesis (= movimiento): cinese cinético, a: {adj} cinetic, {n} cinetica cingalés; -lesa: (adj/sust) cingalese cínico: cynic (adj.); cynico (sust.) cinismo: cynismo cinofobia: cynophobia cinta adhesiva o pegante, celo: banda adhesive cinta aislante: banda de isolation cinta de medir: metro; banda metric cinta protectora: etiquetta cinta transportadora: banda transportator cintura pelviana: cinctura pelvic cintura: cinctura cinturilla: cinctura cinturón de seguridad: cinctura de securitate cinturón: cincturon ciprés: cypresso Cipro: Cypro circo: circo circón: Mineral zircon circonio: zirconium circuitería: circuiteria circuito virtual: circuito virtual circuito: circuito; (v) circuir circulación sanguínea: circulation sanguinari circulación: circulation; (de periódicos) tirage circulante: circulante circular: (adj/sust) circular circulatorio: circulatory círculo: circulo; rondo círculo polar antártico: Geog. circulo polar antartic círculo polar ártico: Geog. circulo polar artic círculo vicioso: circulo vitiose circumspecto: circumspecte circuncidar: circumcider -cid-/-cis- circuncisión: circumcision circunciso: circumcise circundante: ambiente circundar: circumferer; ambir; cinger circunferencia: circumferentia circunflejo: circumflexe circunlocución: circumlocution circunscribir: circumscriber circunscripción: circumscription circunspección: circumspection circunspecto: circumspecte circunstancia: circumstantia circunstancial: circumstantial circunstancialmente: circumstantialmente circunstanciar: circumstantiar circunstante, espectador, mirón, presentes:{n} circumstante circunvalar: incircular circunvolución: convolution cirio: Eccl. cereo; ~ cirio pascual: cereo paschal cirrosis: cirrhosis ciruela seca: pruna sic ciruela: pruna ciruelo: pruno; pruniero cirugía plástica: chirurgia plastic; chirurgia esthetic cirugía: chirurgia cirujano: chirurgo cisma: schisma cismático: schismatic cismontano: {adj} cismontan cisne: cygno cisterna: cisterna cístico: cystic cistitis: cistitis; cystitis cistografía: cystographia cita: appunctamento; rendez-vous citación: citation citado anteriormente: precitate citar equivocadamente: citar erroneemente citar: citar citoplasma: cytoplasma cítrico: citric Ciudad del Cabo: Citate del Capo Ciudad del Vaticano: Citate del Vaticano ciudad: urbe; citate ciudadanía: derecto de citatano ciudadano de la red: citatano del rete ciudadano: citatano ciudadela: citadella cívico: civic civil: (adj/sust) civil civilidad, urbanidad, educación, urbanidad: civilitate civilizable: civilisabile civilización: civilisation civilizado: civilisate civilizador: civilisator civilizar: civilisar civismo: civismo cizaña: mal herba clamor: clamor clamoroso: clamorose clan: clan clandestinamente: clandestinmente clandestino: clandestin clandestino; secreto: clandestin claqué: claque clara de huevo: blanco ovo; clara de ovo claraboya: quadro vitrate -in le tecto- claramente: clarmente clarear: attenuar clarete: claretto claridad: claritate; evidentia clarificación: clarification clarificar: clarificar, clarar clarín: trompetta militar; trompettar clarinete: clarinetto clarinetista: clarinettista clarividencia: clarvidentia clarividente: (adj/sust) vidente claro: *univoc; clar, nitide clase: classe; genere; specie clase, tipo: sorta clase media: burgese; burgesia; classe medie clase obrera: classe obrer clases bajas: classes inferior clasicismo: classicismo clasicista: classicista clásico: classic (adj.); classico (sust.) clasificable: classificabile clasificación jerárquica: classification secundo rango clasificación: classification clasificador: classificator clasificar; separar: assortir; classificar claudicación: claudication claudicar: claudicar claustrofobia: {n} Psychopathol. claustrophobia claustrofóbico: {adj} Psychopathol. claustrophobic cláusula de castigo: clausula de penalitate cláusula: (jur.) clausula clausurar; cerrar: clauder (se) clausurarse; cerrar definitivamente: clauder (se) clavar con alfileres: attachar/fixar con un spinula clavar tachuelas: bastitura clave de bajo: clave de basso clave de sol: clave de violino; clave de sol clave: clave; tono (mus.) clavicordio: clavichordio clavícula: clavicula clavija, estaca: cavilia clavija: *picchetto de tenta clavo (de especia): clavo claxón, bocina:: A *klaxon clemencia: clemencia clemente: clemente cleptomanía: kleptomania cleptómano: kleptomano clerical: clerical clericalismo: clericalismo clérigo: clerico clero: clero clic: tic-tac click:(del mouse)*clic,(v)cliccar cliché: cliche cliente: cliente clientela: clientela clima: climate climacterio: *climacterio climático: climatic clímax: culmine clinica de reposo: clinica; hospital clínica: clinica clínico: clinic clip: crampa -pro serrar papiros- clítoris: clitoris cloaca (alcantarilla): cloaca cloaca: Zool. cloaca clon: clon clonación: clonation clonage: clonage clonar: clonar clónico: clonic clorato: chlorate cloro: chloro clorofila: chlorophylla cloroformo: chloroformo cloruro: chloride club de admiradores: club de admiratores club de golf: club de golf club nocturno: cabaret clueca: (pájaros) covator coacción; coerción: coaction; coercion coajutor: {n}curato coagulable: coagulabile coagulación: coagulation coagulador: coagulator coagulante: coagulante coagular: coagular coágulo: coagulo coalición: coalition coartada: alibi cobalto: cobalt cobarde: coardo (sust.); coarde (adj.) cobayo; conejillo de Indias: porco de india cobertizo: barraca; cabana cobertor: coperilecto; copertura de lecto cobertura: copertura cobra: cobra cobrador (p.e. de un autobús): billetero cobrador: collector cobrar; cambiar: (in)cassar cobre: cupro cobrizo: de cupro cocaína: cocaina coccigea: coccygeal cocción: cocina; coction cóccix: coccyx cocer a fuego lento: estufar; subbullir cocer; cocinar: cocer cocer,tricotar,dar puntadas, suturar: suer cociente: quotiente cocina: cocina, culina cocina (arte culinario): cocina cocina americana: cocina compacte cocina de gas: furno a gas cocinar: cocinar cocinero: cocinero; cocinera; chef -de cocina-, {n} coco¹ coco (fruto): {n} coco² cocodrilo: crocodilo cocotero, palma de coco: {n} coco², palma de coco coche de bomberos: pumpa de incendios coche fúnebre: carro funebre coche sport: automobile sport coche: carosse; cochi cochecama: wagon lectos coche-cama: wagon-lectos cochecito de nińo: cochietto de infante coche-comedor: wagon buffet; wagon cafeteria; wagon restaurante cochero: cochiero cochino: porco, immunde, grossier cóctel, coctel, combinado: A cocktail coda: I {n} Mus. coda codazo ligero: colpo legier de cubito codeína: *codeina códice: codice codicia: cupiditate, aviditate codiciar a: luxuriar codiciar: invidiar, concupiscer codiciar: avaritia; aviditate codicilo: codicillo codificación: codification codificado: codificate; cifrate codificador: codificator codificar: codificar; cifrar código de acceso: codice de acceso código de entrada: codice de accesso código hexadecimal: codice hexadecimal código postal: codice postal código; cifra: codice codo: cubito codorniz: qualia coeducación: coeducation coeficiente: coefficiente coercer: coager coerción: coercition coercitivo: coercitive coexistencia: coexistentia coexistente: concurrente coexistir: coexister cofre: coffro cogedor: pala de mano coger en una trampa: trappar coger: sasir; prender prend-/prens-/pris- cognición: cognition cognitivo: cognitive cognoscitivo: cognitive cohabitación: cohabitation cohabitar: cohabitar cohecho: corruption coherencia: coherentia coherente: coherente cohesión: cohesion cohesivo: cohesive cohete: rocchetta cohorte: cohorte coincidencia: coincidentia coincidente: coincidente; coincidental coincidir: coincider coito: coito cojear: claudicar cojín; almohadón: cossino cojinete de bolas: cossinet o de ballas cojinete: cossinetto de rolos cojo: stropiato col: caule col de Bruselas: caule de Brussel cola: cauda (de pez); colla; glutine (de pegar) colaboración: collaboration colaborador: collaborator colaborar: collaborar colador, filtro: colatorio, colo, filtro colapso: collapso colar de perro: collar de can colar: filtrar; percolar colarse en; asistir sin invitado: entrar sin invitation colcarle algo a: imponer -pon-/-posit-; incargar colcha: eiderdun; culcita colchadura: culcitatura colchar: wattar; culcitar colchón: matras colección de animales salvages: menagerie colección; serie: collection; serie coleccionar: vt colliger -lig-/-lect-, *collectionar colecistitis: cholecystitis colecta: collecta colectar: colliger colectivamente: collectivemente colectividad: collective colectividad: collectivitate colectivismo: collectivismo colectivizar: collectivisar colectivo: collective colector, coleccionista, coleccionador, cobrador, recaudador: collector colega: collega colegiado: collegiate colegial: scholar colegiala: scholar colegio: collegio colegio particular: schola private coleóptero: Entom. {adj} coleptere, {n} coleoptero coleópteros: {npl} coleopteros cólera: cholera colérico: choleric coles de Bruselas: caule de brussel colesterol: cholesterol coleta: cauda colgar, tender: pender colgar fuera: pender foras colgar; ahorcar: executar al furca coligarse, coaligarse, unir, unirse, confederarse, aliarse: coalisar, coalisar se cólico: {adj} colic, {n} colica coliflor: caule flor colina aislada: collina isolate colina,cerro, collado, monticulo: collina, colle, monticulo colinabo: caule-rapa colisión: collision colitis: colitis collado: colle colmar: plenar, impler / satisfacer colmena: apiculario colmenar, apiario: apiario² colmillo: dente canin colocación: collocation colocar fuera de su sitio: misplaciar colocar; poner: collocar; poner /post-; mitter mitt-/miss-; placiar; situar colofonia: colophonia coloide: colloide Colombia: Columbia colombiano: columbiano colon: Anat. colon colonia de grajos: colonia de grande corvos colonia: aqua de colonia colonial: colonial colonialismo: *colonialismo colonialista: colonialista colonización: colonisation colonizador: colonisator colonizar: colonisar colono, colonizador: colono coloquio: colloquio color castaño: de color marron color: color color; flux: flush Colorado: Colorado colorar: colorar coloreado: colorate colorete: fardo; rouge colorido: coloration colosal: colossal coludir: colluder -lud-/-lus- Columbia: Columbia columna vertebral: columna vertebral; spina (dorsal) columna: colonna; columna; pilar columnata: colonnada columpio: sedependular colusión: collusion collado: collina, collinetta collar de fuerza; tener dominio completo sobre alguien: dominio complete collar: collar coma: coma; comma; virgula (gram.) comadre: commatre comadreja: mustela comandante: commandante comandar: commandar comando: commando comarca: contato comatoso: comatose combate: combatto combatiente: combattente combatir con; luchar con; batir se: combatter (con); luctar (con); batter se; contender -tend-/-tent- combatir: combatter combatividad: combativitate combativo: combattive combinación de mujer: subgonella; combinación: combination combinado: cocktail combinar: combinar (se) combustibilidad: combustibilitate combustible: combustibile combustión, ignición: combustion, ignition combustión espontánea: combustión spontanee comedia del arte: I commedia dell’arte comedia visual facilona: buffoneria comedia: comedia comediante: comediano comedor: camera a mangiar; mangiator comenzar, empezar, iniciar, dar comienzo : comenciar; poner pon-/posit- se a comentar: commentar comentario: annotation; commentario; observation; remarca comentarista, comentador: commentator comenzar: comenciar comer algo: nutrir se de comer en exceso: mangiar troppo comer: mangiar comerciable: vendibile comercial: commercial comercialismo: commercialismo comercializable: commerciabile; mercabile comercialización: merchandising; commercialisation comercializar: commercialisar comercialmente: commercialmente comerciante, tendero, vendedor, mercader, negociante: commerciante; botechero; venditor; mercante; negotiante comerciante (al por mayor): venditor in grosso comerciar en: commerciar in comerciar: commerciar (in) comercio (adj): commercial comercio: commercio comerse con los ojos a: ocular comerse; devorar: devorar comestible, comible: comestibile, mangiabile; edibile comestibles: alimento; nutrimento cometa: cometa; cometa -de papiro- cometer adulterio: committer adulterio cometer un error: committer un error cometer: committer comfabulación: confabulation cómico: comic (adj.); comico (sust.) comida informal: repasto familial informal comida: repasto comiendo: mangiar comienzo: comenciamento; initio comilla doble: virguletta duple comillas: virgulettas, signo de ditto comisario: commissario comisión: commission comisión (de cambio): Com. agio comisionado: commissionate comisionar: commissionar comité: committee; consilio comizaría: commissariato de policia comizario: commissario commentario: commento como consecuencia de: in consequentia de cómo jugar: como jocar como la lava o compuesto de lava: {adj} lavic como mucho; como máximo: al maximo como quiera que: comocunque que como si fuera: pro si dicer como si: como si; quasi que como tal: generalmente cómo usar: como usar como: (adv.) como como: {adv} qua como, de que manera (modo o forma): {adv} como, quomodo cómo: per le qual; como cómoda: commoda cómodamente: commodemente cómodo: commode; confortabile comodoro: commodore compactar; consolidar: comping- -ping-/-pact- vid. compactar compadecer(se); simpatizar: sympathisar; comprender -prend-/-prens- compadecer: commiserar compadre: compatre compañerismo: compania; camaraderia compañero de a bordo: companion de a bordo compañero de cama: companion de lecto compañero de clase: companion de classe compañero de cuarto: companion de camera compañero de equipo: companion de equipa compañero: companion; collega compañía de mundanzas: agente de cambio de domicilio compañía de seguro: compania de assecurantia compañía teatral: truppa compañía: compania compañía (empresa): compania comparable: comparabile comparación: comparation comparar: comparar comparativo: comparative comparecencia (ante el tribunal): comparition comparecer (ante el tribunal): comparer comparatido: compartite compartimento de recursos: participation de ressources compartimiento: compartimento compartir: participar in; prender prend-/prens-/pris- parte in compartir: compartir compás de calibre: calibre compás de puntas: compasso compás; brújula: compasso; bussola compasión de sí mismo: compassion excessive de se compasión: compassion compasivo: compatiente; misericorde compatibilidad descendente: compatibilitate descendente compatible: compatibile compatriota: compatriota compendiar: abbreviar compendio: compendio compendio: compendio; digesto compensación: compensation; indemnitate compensador: compensator compensar a uno por algo: reparation compensar: compensar; indemnisar compensatorio: compensatori competencia: competentia competente: competente competentemente: competentemente competición: competition; concurrentia competidor: competitor; concurrente competir: competer; concurrer competitivo: competitive compinche; socio: complice complacencia: complacentia; accordo; conformitate complacerse; satisfacer; permitir: esser indulgente con; indulger indulg-/indult- complaciente: satisfacte de se; complacente; obligante; officiose complacientemente: complacentemente complejidad: complexitate complejo de Edipo: complexo de Edipo complejo: complexe (adj.) ; complexo (sust.) complementario: complementari complemento: complemento completamente (de principio a fin): (adv) in tote parte; (prep) in tote parte del; per completamente nuevo: flammante completamente: completemente completar: completar completo: plen; complete complicación: complication complicado: complicate complicar: complicar cómplice: complice complicidad: complicitate complot, conspiracón, confabulación: complot, conspiration, confabulation componente: (adj/sust) componente componer: componer -pon-/-posit- componerse de: componer -pon-/-posit- se de comportamiento; conducta: comportamento; conducta comportarse: comportar se composición: composition compositor: compositor compota de manzana: compota de pomo compota de: compota de fructos compota: compota compra a plazos: compra a pagamento partial compra: compra; emption; (pl.) acquisitiones; compras comprador: comprator; emptor; acquirente comprar con los ojos: reguardar le vitrinas comprar le parte de: disinteressar comprar, adquirir: comprar; emer em-/empt-;-im-/-empt- compras: compras; acquisitiones comprender: comprehender -hend-/-hens-; comprender -prend-/prens- comprensible: comprensibile; comprehensibile comprensión: comprension; comprehension comprensivo: comprehensive; comprensive compresa: compressa compresión: compression compresor: compressor comprimido: comprimite comprimir: comprimer -prim-/-press; premer prem-/press-; pressar comprobación: verification comprobar; verificar: verificar; (test) examinar comprometer: compromitter; fidantiar comprometerse a: fidantiar se a comprometerse: fidantiar compromiso: compromisso, ingagiamento compuerta; escotillón: trappa compuesto: composite (adj.); composito (sust.) compulsión: compulsion compulsivo: compulsive; compulsori; obligatori computadora: computator computo: computo comulgante: communicante común: commun comuna: communa comunal: communal comunicación de datos: communication de datos comunicación: communication comunicado oficial: communicato comunicante: communicante comunicar por telegrama: telegraphar comunicar: communicar (se) comunicarse vía telnet: telnet comunicativo: commmunicative comunidad de naciones: republica; confederation Comunidad Económico Europea: Communitate Economic Europee comunidad: communitate comunión: communion comunismo: communismo comunista: (adj/sust) communista con aire acondicionado: acclimatation con anhelo: con desiro ardente con aprobación: con approprobation con autoridad: authoritativemente con buen éxito: con bon successo con costuras: disagradabile; miserabile con derecho a jubilación: pensionabile con doblez: duplemente con espinillas: pustulose con la lengua trabada: incapace de parlar; confuse con muchas sacudidas: pauco confortabile (de viage) con patas: con pedes con precisión; con delicadeza: con precision; con delicatessa con reluctancia: con reluctantia con resentimiento: con resentimento con respecto a: a proposito de con respecto a, acerca de, sobre, en lo concerniente a, en lo que se refiere a, en lo que respecta a:{prep} re² con seguridad: in securitate; sin accidente con tal que: a condition que con: con cóncavo: concave concebir: conciper concebir: {v} Physiol. conciper conceder: conceder -ced-/-cess- concentración: concentration concentrar: concentrar concepción: conception concepción: {n} Physiol. conception concepto erróneo: interpretation false; contrasenso concepto: concepto concerniente: concernente concernir: concerner -cern-/-cret- concertar: concertar concertina: concertina concesión: concession conciencia: conscientia concienzudo: conscientiose concierto: concerto conciliación: consiliation conciliador: conciliator conciliatorio: conciliatori concilio: concilio concilio ecuménico: concilio ecumenic concisamente: concisemente concisión: concision conciso: concise conciudadano: concitatano cónclave: conclave concluir: concluder concluir; completar: completar; mitter mitt-/miss- a puncto conclusión: conclusion conclusiones: conclusiones; (jur.) verdicto conclusivo: conclusive concluyentemente: conclusivemente concordancia: concordantia, accordo, concordia concordante: concordante concordar, concertar, estar de acuerdo: concordar, concurrer, convenir, esser de accordo concordar con: concordar con (gram.) concordato: concordato concordia: concordia concreción: concretion concrescencia: concrescentia concrescente: concrescente concrescible: concrescibile concrescionar: concrescer -cresc-/-cret- concretamente: concretemente concretar: concretar concreto: concrete concubina: concubina concubinario: concubinari concubinato: concubinato, concubinage concubino, amado: concubino concurrencia: concurrentia concurrir: concurrer concurso hípico: concurso hippic concurso: concurso concusión: concussion concha; caracol: concha de mar concha marina, caracola: concha condado: contato conde: conte condena: condemna condenable: damnabile condenación: damnation; condemnation condenar a muerte: condemnar a morte condenar al ostracismo: ostracisar condenar: condemnar condensación: condensation condensador: condensator condensar: condensar (se) condesa: contessa condescendencia: condescendentia condescender: acceder -ced-/-cess-; conformar se condescendiente: condescendente condición femenina: femininitate condición: condition condicionado: conditionate condicional: (adj/sust) conditional condicionalmente: conditionalmente condicionar: conditionar condimento: condimento; sauce condiscípulo: companion de schola condolencia: condolentia condón, preservativo: *condom, medio anticonceptional, preservativo conducción: conduction conducción: {n} Physiol. conduction conducente: conducente conducir; guiar, dirigir, llevar: conducer; guidar, ducer conducta: conducta; comportamento conductible, conducible: conductibile conductividad: conductivitate conducto auditivo: conducto auditori conducto biliar: ducto biliari conducto: conducto conductor de autobus: guidator conductor de tranvía: tranviero conductor de tren: conductor de traino conductor; chofer: conductor; automobilista; chauffeur conectar: connecter -nect-/-nex- conector: connector conejar: *coniliera; garenna conejera: *coniliera conejo: conilio, *cuniculo conexión de redes: connexion de retes conexión remota: connexion remote conexión: connexion conexo: connexe cofabular: confabular cofabulación: confabulation cofabulador: confabulator confección a medida: facite super mesuras confección: confection confederación: confederation confederado: confederate (adj.); confederato (sust.) confederar: confederar conferencia (telefónica): clamata interurban conferencia al más alte nivel: conferentia al summitate conferencia de prensa: conferentia de pressa conferencia: conferentia conferencía: conferentia conferenciante: conferentiante conferir: conferer confesar: confessar confesión: confession confesionario: confessional confesor: confessor confeti: I {n} confetti confiabilidad: fidelitate confiadamente: confidentemente confiado en sí mismo: independente confiado; seguro de sí mismo: confidente; disinvolte confianza en sí mismo: confidentia in se mesme; disinvoltura confianza; fe: confidentia; fiducia, fide confiar; fiar; encargar: confider; fider; cargar; incargar confiar en una persona: confider in un persona confiar (encomendar) una cosa a una persona / transmitir, divulgar, comunicar algo en confianza): confider un cosa a un persona confidencial: confidential confidencialmente: confidentialmente confidente: confidente configuración: configuration configurar: configurar confín: confinio confinar: confinar confirmación: confirmation confirmar: confirmar confiscación: confiscation confiscar: confiscar confitado: confectionate confite: confecto confitería: confecteria confitería: confectioneria confitero: confectero confitura, mermelada, conserva(s),: confectura conflagración: conflagration conflicto laboral: conflicto obrer conflicto: conflicto; lucta confluir: confluer conformarse: conformar se conforme a: conforme a conforme: conforme conformidad: conformitate conformista: conformista confort: commodidate confortable: confortabile confortantemente; calmantemente: calmantemente; appaciantemente confortar; consolar: confortar, conforto, reconfortar confrontación (de dispositivos): contention confrontación: confrontation confrontar: confrontar confucianismo: confucianismo confuciano: confuciano confundiendo: disconcertante confundir: confunder -fund-/-fus-; immiscer -misc-/-mixt- confusión: confusion; disordine confuso: confuse confutación: confutation congelación de salarios: blocage de salarios congelación: congelation congelado: congelate congelador: congelator congelar: gelar congelarse: congelar (se) congenial: congenial congenitalmente: congenitalmente congénito: congenital congestión: congestion congestión; obstáculo; embotellamiento: puncto de strangulation congestionado: congeste congestionar: congerer -ger-/-gest- conglomeración: conglomeration Congo: Congo congraciador: ingratiante congraciarse con: insinuar se in le favor de congraciarse: ingratiarse congratulatorio: congratulatori congregación: congregation congregar: congregar (se) congregarse; reunirse: assemblar se congresista: congressista congreso: congresso congruente: congruente, congrue cónico: conic conífero: conifere conjetura: conjectura conjetural: conjectural conjeturar: conjecturar conjugación: conjugation conjugado: conjugate conjugar: conjugar conjunción: conjunction conjuntamente: conjunctemente conjuntivitis: conjunctivitis conjunto: conjuncte; gruppo, ensemble conjunto (de musicos, bailarines / vestidos): F ensemble conjurar: conjurar conjuro: conjuro conmemoración: commemoration conmemorar: commemorar conmemorativo: commemorative conmensurabilidad: commensurabilitate conmensurable: commensurabile conmensurar: commensurar conmensuración: commesuration conmigo: con me conmiseración: commiseration conmoción: commotion conmovedor: commoviente; emotionante; excitante; sentimental conmover: commover; emover conmovido, emocionado: commovite, excitate, agitate conmutación de mensajes: commutation de messages conmutación de paquetes: commutation de pacchettos conmutación: commutation conmutador, interruptor: Elec. interruptor; commutator conmutar: commutar connatural, innato, natural: connatural, innato Connecticut: Connecticut connivencia: connivantia connivir: connivar connotación: signification connotar: significar cono: cono conocedor: cognoscitor conocer: cognoscer -gnosc-/cognit- conocido: cognite; familiar conocidos: cognocitos conocimiento superficial: cognoscentia superficial conocimiento técnico: cognoscentia technic conocimiento: cognoscimento; cognoscentia; saper; scientia conocimientos básicos: cognoscimentos basic conquista: conquesta conquistador: conquisitor, conquirente conquistador: *conquistador (conquisitor espaniol del seculo XVI) conquistar: conquirer -quir-/-quest-/-quisit- consagración: consecration consagrado: devote consagrar: consecrar consaguíneo: consanguinee consaguinidad: consanguinitate consciencia de si mismo: conscientia de se mesme consciencia: conscientia consciente de si mismo: conscie de se mesme consciente: consciente conscientemente: conscientemente conscripto: conscripto consecuencia: repercussion; consequentia consecuente: consequente consecutivamente: consecutivemente consecutivo: consecutive consejero: consiliero consejo: aviso; consilio, concilio. ~ tomar consejo de una persona: prender consilio de un persona consejo de administración: consillio de administration consejo de guerra, tribunal militar: consilio de guerra consejo de ministros: consilio de ministros consejo municipal: consilio municipal consenso: consenso consentimiento: consentimento consentir: consentir -sent-/-sens- consentir, acceder:: consentir conserje: custode; portero conserva: conservar conservación de energia: conservation de energia conservación: conservation conservador (de un museo; galería de arte; etc.): curator conservador: conservatori (adj.); conservator (sust.) conservadurismo: conservaturismo conservar: conservar; retener conservatorio: conservatorio considerable: considerabile considerablemente: assatis consideración: consideration; sollicitude consideradamente: consideratemente considerado: sollicite considerando que: viste que; (pero) mais; ma considerando: as considerar: considerar consigna: consignation consignar: consignar consignatario: consignatario consiguiente: consequential consistencia: consistentia consistente: consistente consistir: consister consistir en: consister in consola: consola consolar: consolar consolación: consolation consolador: calmante; appaciante consolar: consolar consolidación: consolidation consolidar: consolidar consonante: (adj/sust) consonante consorcio: *consortium consorte: consorte conspiración: conspiration conspirador, insidiador: conspirator, insidiator conspirar: conjurar; conspirar; insidiar constancia; firmeza: constantia; resolution constantar: controlar, verificar, constatar, examinar, appurar constatación: constatation constante: (adj/sust) constante constantemente: constantemente Constantinopla: Constantinopole constar: constar, consister constar de, estar compuesto, componerse de: consister de, componer se de constelación: constellation consternación: consternation constitución: constitution constitucional: constitutional constituir: constituer -stitu-/-stitut- constitutivo: constitutive constituyente: (adj/sust) constituente constringente: constringente construcción naval: construction naval construcción: construction constructivamente: constructivemente constructivo: constructive constructor; contratista: constructor; edificator; interprenditor de construction construir un túnel en o por: construer -stru-/-struct- un tunnel construir: construer -stru-/-struct- consuelo: conforto cónsul: consule consulado: consulato consular: consular consulta: consulta; consultation consultacion: consultation consultador: consultator consultante: consultante consultar: consultar consultativo: consultative consultor: consultor consultorio: consultorio consumación: consummation consumado: consummate consumido: consumite consumidor: consumitor consumir: consumer -sum-/-sumpt- consumirse; gastarse: consumer (se) -sum-/-sumpt- consumo: consumption consunción, tisis: Pathol. consumption consuntivo: consumptive; consumptivo contabilidad: contabilitate contable: contabile contacto: contacto contador: contator contagio: contagion contagioso: contagiose contaminación: contamination contaminante: pollutante; contaminante contaminar: contaminar; polluer contar con: contar super contar: contar; dicer; informar contemplación: contemplation contemplar: contemplar; considerar contemplativo: contemplative contemporaneidad: contemporaneitate contemporáneo: contemporanee (adj.); contemporaneo (sust.) contención: continentia contencioso: contentiose contender: contender -tend-/-tent- contendiente: contendente contenedor: container contener (reprimir): frenar; reprimer -prim-/-press contener, controlar, dominar / agarrar, sujetar, coger/ constar, componerse de: continer ~ contenerse: continer se contener; guardar: retener; tener se a retro contener, incluir, comprender, constar de, componerse de: continer, includer, inglobar, comprehender, comprender contenido: {n} contento¹ contento, satisfecho: {adj} contente contento, satisfacción: {n} contento² contento de, satisfecho de: contente de contestable: contestabile contestación; respuesta: responsa; replica contestar; responder: replicar; responder contexto: contexto contienda: contention contiguo, de enfrente, opuesto, contrario: {adj} opposite continental: continental continente: continente (adj/sust) contingencia: contingentia; eventualitate contingente: (adj/sust) contingente continuación: continuation continuado: continuate; continuante continuamente: continuemente; continualmente continuar: continuar; proceder -ced-/-cess- continuidad: continuitate continuo: continue (adj.); continuo (sust.) contoneo: promenar se como un anate contornar: contornar contorno; perfil: contorno; profilo contorsión: contortion contorsionista: contortionista contra: contra contraatacar: contraattaccar contraatacar (esgrima): ripostar contraataque: contraattacco contraataque (esgrima): riposta contrabajo: contrabasso contrabandista: contrabandero contrabando de armas: contrabando de armas contrabando: contrabando contracción: contraction contractil: contractile contractual: contractual contrachapado: ligno contraplicate contradecir: contradicer; contravenir contradicción: contradiction contradictor: contradictor contradictorio: contradictori contraer deudas: indebitar se contraer una deuda o enfermedad: contraction de un debito o maladia contraer o desarrollar la rabia: rabiar contraer: contraher (se) -trah-/-tract- contraespionaje: contraspionage contrafuerte: contraforte contraído: contracte contraindicación: contraindication contralto: contralto contraofensiva: contraoffensiva contraorden: contraordine contrapeso: contrabalancia; contrapeso contrariedad, adversidad, contratiempo: {n} contrarietate contrapunto: contrapuncto contrariar, oponerse a , estar en contra de, contestar, hacer frente: contrariar contrario, opuesto:: {adj} adverse; contrari contrasentido, concepto erróneo, error, idea falsa, mala interpretación, tergiversación: contrasenso contraseña: contrasigno contraste: contrasto contratar: ingagiar contratiempo: contratempore contratista de transportes: interprenditor de transportos contratista: interprenditor; contractista contrato: contracto contravención: contravention contraventana: persiana contribución: contribution; quota; contribuir: contribuer -tribu-/-tribut- contribuyente: contributor; contribuente contrito: contrite control de acceso: controlo de accesso control de natalidad: limitation del natalitate control de velocidad: controlo de velocitate control: controlo controlable: controlabile controlador (dispositivo): controlator controlador de boletos: controllator de billetes controlar: controlar controversia: controversia; polemica controvertido: {adj} controverse, controvertibile controvertir: controverter -vert-/-vers- contundente: contundente ~ arma contundente: arma contundente contundente: per fortia contundir; magullar: contunder -tund-/-tus- contusión: contusion convalecencia: convalescentia convalecer: convalescer convaleciente: (adj/sust) convalescente convección: convection convencer: convincer -vinc-/-vict- convención: convention convencional: conventional convencionalmente: conventionalmente convenciones de notación: conventiones de notation convenido: concertate conveniencia: commoditate; convenientia; expedientia convenientemente: convenientemente convenientia: convenientia convenio; pacto: convention; pacto convento: convento convergencia: convergentia convergente: convergente converger: converger conversación intima: conversation intime conversación: conversation conversador, hablador, parlanchín, hablantín: multiloque conversador: *conversationalista conversar, charlar, platicar: conversar conversion de archivos: conversion de archivos conversión: conversion converso: converso convertible: convertibile convertir: converter -vert-/-vers- convertirse en metástasis: metastase convexidad: convexitate convexo: convexe convicción; creencia: conviction convicto: convicto; convincer -vinc-/-vict- convincente: convincente convocación; convocatoria: convocation convocar: convocar; convenir convoy: convio; convoyo; convoyar convulsión: convulsion convulsionar: *convulsionar; conveller -vell-/-vuls- convulsivo: convulsive conyugal: conjugal cońac: cognac; brandy cooperación: cooperation cooperar: cooperar cooperativa: cooperative; cooperativa cooperativamente: cooperativemente coordenada: coordinate; coordinata; coordinar coordinación: coordination coordinador: coordinator copa: calice; cuppa; vitro; bicario; vitro Copenhague: Copenhagen copia al carbón: copia al carbon copia de respaldo (en Latinoamerica): copia de salveguarda copia de seguridad: copia de securitate copia: copia; exemplar copiador: copiator copiar de: copiar de copiosamente: copiosemente copioso: copiose copo de nieve: flocco de nive copo; pellusilla; borra;: flocco copo; vedija de lana: flocco copos de maiz: floccos de maiz copto: copt (adj.); copto (sust.) copulación: copulation copular(se): accopular (se) copular: copular se copulativo: copulative coque: coke coqueta: coquetta coquetería: coquetteria coraje: corage coral: corallo; (coro) choral Corán: Koran coraza (armadura): cuirasse; armatura Corazón de León (Ricardo -): Corde de Leon corazon: corde corazón: (anat.) corde; (coraje) corage corbata: cravata corbeta: corvetta Córcega: *corsica corcel: cursero corcho: corco; corcar cordaje: cordage cordel: linea; (de rope) foderar cordero; oveja: agno; ove cordial: (adj/sust) cordial cordial; simpático: affabile; cordial cordialidad: cordialitate cordialmente: cordialmente cordillera: catena de montanias cordobán: cordovan cordón de los zapatos: cordon de scarpas cordón para los zapatos: cordon cordón umbilical: cordon umbilical cordón: cordon Corea: corea coreano: corean; coreano coreografía: choreographia coreógrafo: choreographo corista: chorista cormorán: Zool. corvo marin cornamenta: corno córnea: cornea corneo: cornee cornisa: cornice Cornualles: Cornwall cornucopia: cornucopia cornudo: cornuto; cucu coro: choro corola: corolla corolario: corollario corona: corona coronación: coronation coronamiento: coronation coronaria: coronari coronel: colonnello corpiño: corsage corporación: corporation; societate anonyme corporal: corporal; corporee corpóreo: corporal; caporal corpulencia: {n} corpulentia corpulento, grueso, gordo: {adj} corpulente, grosse corpus delicti, cuerpo del delito, elemento que prueba el hecho punible: L corpus delicti corpúsculo: corpusculo corral: corral correa del ventilador: cinctura del ventilator correa: corregia; corda corrección: correction; correctessa corrección de pruebas: lectura de probas correctamente: correctemente; debitemente correctivo: corrective correcto: correcte; exacte; juste; eque; juste; dextre; ben; completemente; exactemente corrector de pruebas: corrector de probas, lector del probas corrector ortográfico: corrector orthographic corredizo: glissante corredor de apuestas: book-maker corredor de Bolsa; bolsista: agente de bursa corredor: corridor; agente de cambio correduría o corretaje (de valores o de bolsa), comisión de cambio: agiotage corregido: corrigite corregir: corriger -rig-/-rect- corregir pruebas: leger probas correlación: correlation correlacionar: correlatar correlativo: correlative correo aéreo: posta aeree correo electrónico: currero electronic; e-posta correo normal (despectivo; por contraposición al: currero normal correo urgente: expresse; (r.r.) expresso; rapido correo: postal; correspondentia; currero; (servicio postal) posta correoso: coriacee correr de nuevo: currer de nove correr fuera: exir currente correr rápidamente: currer rapidemente correr: currer curr-/curs- correr; hacer correr: currer curr-/curs-; hastar correría: excursion; incursion; razzia; razziar correspondencia: correspondentia corresponder: corresponder correspondiente: correspondente corresponsal: (adj/sust) correspondente corretear, perseguir: currer curr-/curs-, persequer corrida de toros: *corrida, cursa de tauros corriente alterna: currente alternative corriente de agua: currente de aqua corriente directa: currente continue corriente revuelta: currente de retorno corriente sanguinea: currente sanguinee corriente submarina: currente submarine corriente: currente corrimiento de tierras: lapso de terreno; (fig.) triumpho convincente corroboración: corroboration corroborar: corroborar corroborativo: coroborative corroer: corroder; eroder corroerse: corroder (se) corromper; pudrir: corrumper (se) -rump-/-rupt-; decomponer -pon-/-posit- corrosión: corrosion corrosivo: corrosive; corrosivo corrugación: corrugation corrupción: corruption corruptible: corruptible corruptivo: corruptive corsé: corset Córsega: *Corsica corso: corse; corso cortacésped: (persona) falcator; (máquina) machina a tonder cortacéspedes; segadora: machina a tonder le gazon cortante: trenchante; (incision) incision cortaplumas: cultello de tasca cortar: secar; ced- -cid-/-cis- cortar (con hacha o con machete): taliar; hachar cortar, amputar: trenchar cortar corto: accurtar cortar por debajo: vender minus car que corte de corriente eléctrica: inconscientia; perder conscientia corte de pelo: *taliatura del capillos corte, cortadura: sectura cortejar: facer le corte a; cortesar; (fig.) sollicitar cortejo: corte cortesano: cortesano, palatiano cortés (bien educado): cortese; polite; ben educate cortés: de bon tono; elegante cortesana: cortesana cortesía, gentileza:: cortesia; politessa, gentilessa cortésmente: cortesemente corteza: cortice; crusta cortina: cortina; (poner cortinas) incortinar cortina de ducha: cortina de ducha cortinas: drappo; cortina cortisona: cortisona corto circuito; poner en corto circuito: curte circuito; curte-circuitar corto de vista: myope corto: breve; curte; insufficiente; (pequeńo) de parve statura corvejón: vino blanc del rheno corzo;-a: Zool. *capreolo cosa difícil: cosa difficile cosa enorme: cosa enorme cosa: cosa; objecto cosaco: cosaco cosas: effectos cosecha, siega, recolección: recolta; tonder cosecha, cultivo: messe cosechar, segar, recolectar: recoltar coseno: cosinus coser con grapas; sujetar; afianzar: crampar coser: suer cosmético: cosmetic; cosmetico; -s cosmetica cósmico: cosmic cosmonauta: cosmonauta cosmopolita: (adj/sust) cosmopolita cosmos: cosmo cosquillar, cosquillear: titillar cosquillas: titillar cosquilleo: titillation cosquilloso: sensibile a titillation; delicate costa: litoral; costa; litore; costear Costa Rica: Costa Rica costado: {n} latere, flanco costar: costar; evalutar costarricense: costarican, costaricano coste unitario: costo unitari costero, a: {adj} costari costes compartidos: costos compartite costilla: costa costo: costo costosamente: costosemente costoso: costose costra: crusta costroso: crustose costumbre: habitude; costume costumbre; hábito: costume costura: sutura costurera: modista cotangente: cotangente cotidiano, diario: quotidian cotilleo: (habla) commatrage; (persona) commatre; (hablar) commatrar cotillón: cotillon cotización: quotation (comm.) coxal: coxal coyote: coyote coyuntura: conjunctura crácker: (biscuit) biscuit; (pirotec.) petardo Cracovia: Cracovia craneal, craneano: {adj} cranian cráneo: cranio cráter: crater crawl (sub): crawl creación: creation creador: creator crear: crear creatina: {n} Biochem. creatina creatividad: creativitate creativo: creative crecer: crescer cresc-/cret-; florer; prosperar crecido: crescite creciente: (adj/sust) crescente crecimiento excesivo: crescimento excessive crecimiento: crescimento credencial: placa; insignia credenciales: litteras de credentia credibilidad: credibilitate creditar a algn: creditar crédito: credito credo: credo credulidad: credulitate crédulo: credule; dupe creencia: credentia creer en: creder a; creder in; haber fide in creer: creder; supponer creíble: credibile crema (color beige): *beige crema de afeita: crema de rasar crema de belleza: crema pro le facie crema: crema cremación: cremation cremallera: cremaliera crematorio: crematorio cremoso: cremose creosota: creosoto crepé: crepe crepitación;: crepitation crepitar: crepitar crepúsculo: crepusculo crescendo: I {n} Mus. crescendo crescimiento;: crescimento; crespo: crispe; crispate cresta: cresta; puncta; (de montańa) culmine; picco; (de gorro) visiera; (fig.) apogeo Creta: Creta cretáceo, cretácico: {adj} cretacee; ~ periódo cretáceo: periodo cretacee; fósil cretáceo: fossile cretacee cretáceo, cretácico: {n} cretaceo cretinismo: cretinismo cretino: cretin cretona: cretonne creyente: credente cría: elevamento; propagation; reproduction criada: domestica criadero de ostras: ostreiera criado: servil; lacai; domestico; camerero; valletto crianza: education criar; reproducirse; procrear: elevar; propagar; prolificar criatura: creatura cribar; tamizar: cribrar; passar crimen: crimine, ~ crimen pasional: crimine pasional criminación: crimination criminal: {adj} {n} criminal criminalidad: criminalitate criminalista: criminalista criminar, acriminar, incriminar: criminar criminología: criminologia criminólogo: criminologo crin: criniera crío: prole criocirugía: cryochirurgia criogénico: cryogenic criollo: creolo, creol (lingua) cripta: crypta criptón o Kryptón: Quim. {n} Krypton (Kr) criptógamo: Bot. {adj} cryptogame, {n} cryptogamo criptografía: cryptographia criptográfico: cryptografic criptograma: cryptogramma crisálida: chrysalide; pupa crisantemo: chrysanthemo crisantemos: chrysanthemos crisis nerviosa: collapso nervose crisis: crise crisol: crucibulo crispar: crispar (se) cristal de ventana: vitro cristal: crystallin; de crystallo; crystallo cristalería: articulos de crystallo cristalino: crystalline cristalización: crystallisation cristalizar: crystallisar (se) cristaloide: crystalloide cristiandad: christianitate, christianismo cristianísmo: christianismo cristianización: *christianisation cristianizar: *christianisar, baptisar cristiano: christian; christiano Cristo: Christo Cristóbal Colón: Christophoro Columbo criterio: criterio criterios de selección: criterios de selection criterios: criterios crítica: critica críticamente: criticamente criticar: criticar; commentar; censurar crítico: critic (adj.); critico (sust.) criticón: critico Croacia: Croatia croar, cantar de la rana: coaxar crocante: crocante crochet: crochet; crochetar cromado: *chromate cromar: *chromar cromático: chromatic cromo: chromo cromosoma: {n} Biol. chromosoma crónica: chronica crónico: chronic cronista: chronista cronología: chronologia cronológico: chronologic cronometrador: chronometrista cronometrista: chronometrista cronómetro: chronometro croquet; raqueta: croquet croqueta: croquette crótalo: crotalo croupier: croupier cruce de carreteras: cruciata (de vias) cruce: cruciamento crucero: cruciera; cruciator crucial, crítico, decisivo: critic; decisive, crucial crucificar: crucifiger -fig-/-fix- crucifijo: crucifixo crucifixión: crucifixion crucigrama: parolas cruciate crudeza: cruditate crudo: crude; rude cruel: cruel; impietose; crueldad; falta de piedad: cruelitate; impietate crujido: crac crujiente: (pan) crustose crujir: strider crup, difteria: A {n} Pathol. croup crustáceo: crustacee; crustaceo cruz: cruce; cruciar; transversar; (cruzado) de mal humor cruzada: cruciata cruzado: cruciate; *cruciato cruzar: intersecar; intercruciar cuaderno de bitácora: jornal; diario de bordo, de navegation, de volo cuaderno: quaderno cuadra: stabile; stabulo cuadrado: quadrate cuadrafónico: quadraphonic cuadragésimo: quarantesime; quarantesimo cuadrángulo: quadrangulo cuadrante: quadrante cuadrar; elevar al cuadrado: quadrar; elevar un numero al quadrato cuadrático: quadratic cuadratura: quadratura cuadríceps: quadriceps cuadrilátero (ring): ring cuadrilátero: quadrilateral; quadrilatere; quadrilatero (sust.) cuadro: quadro cuadrúpedo: quadrupede cuádruple: quadruple cuadruplicar: quadruplicar cuádruplo: quadruple; quadruplar; quadruplicar cuajada y suero: lacto cualiate cuajar: cualiar cuajo: cualio cualidad: qualitate cualificado; experto: experte; habile cualitativo: qualitative cualquier cosa: alique; alco cualquier otra cosa: un altere cosa cualquier otra persona; otra persona: un altere persona cualquier: alicun; alcun; qualcunque; ulle cualquiera: {adj} qualcunque cuando quiera que: quandocunque cuando: quando cuántas vezes?: quante vices? cuantificar: quantificar cuantitativo: quantitative cuánto: quante; quanto cuántos: quante cuaquerismo: quakerismo cuáquero: quaker cuarenta: quaranta cuarentena: quarantena; quarantenar Cuaresma: quaresima cuartel general: centro; (mil.) quartiero general cuartel: caserna cuarterón: quarteron cuarteto: quartetto cuartila: quartile cuarto (de carne): pecia de carne; cuarto de bańo: camera de banio cuarto de enfermo: camera de infirmeria cuarto de galón: quarto de un gallon cuarto oscuro: camera obscur cuarto: quarte; le quarte parte; quarto; trimestre; (area) quartiero; (dividir en cuatro partes) quartierar; cuarzo: quarz cuaternario: quaternari cuatrillizo: quadrigemino cuatro: quatro Cuba: Cuba cubano: cubano cúbico: cubic cubículo: cubiculo cubierta de barco: deck; ponte cubierta de popa: coperta de poppa cubierta lateral: copertura lateral cubierta: copertura de papiro; camisa cubierta; capota: copertura del motor cubierto de nieve: coperite de nive; nivate cubierto de pelusa: lanuginose cubiertos: servicio de tabula cubil: *antro; cava cubilete: bicario cubismo: cubismo cubista: cubista cubito de hielo: cubetto de glacie cúbito: cubito cubo (de una rueda): modiolo; (fig.) centro cubo de la basura: receptaculo de immunditias cubo: cubo cuboide: cuboide cubrecama, colcha: coperilecto, cobertura de lecto cubretetera: *coperitheiera cubrir: coperir coper-/copert- cucaracha: blatta cuco: cucu cuchara: coclear; prender con un coclear cucharada: coclearata cucharadita: coclear de the cucharilla de café: coclear de caffe cucharilla de té: coclear de the cucharón: coclear (grande); servir con coclear cuchicheo: susurro; susurrar; sufflar cuchilla de afeitar: rasorio cuchilla de arado: cultro cuchillada: grande incision; facer un grande incision in cuchillería: cultelleria cuchillero: cultellero cuchillo para cortar el pan: cultello de pan cuchillo de carnicería, cuchillo de caza: cultro cuchillo: cultello; pugnalar cuello alto: collo alte cuello de botella: collo de bottilia puncto de strangulation cuello: (anat.) collo; (de violin) manico cuenca (de un rio): bassino cuenca del ojo: orbita cuenco: bassino; bassinetto cuenta (perla): perla -de vitro; etc.- cuenta atrás: computo a retro cuenta corriente: conto currente cuenta de banco: conto bancar cuenta: calculo; conto cuentagotas: *contaguttas cuento de hadas: conto de fees cuento popular: legenda traditional cuento: historia; conto; fabula; novella cuerda (geom.): chorda cuerda de arco: corda de arco cuerda de equilibrista: corda tense cuerda de remolque: corda de remolco cuerda de salvamento: cablo de salvamento cuerda doble (en escalada): corda duple cuerda para tender ropa: corda pro extender le pannos lavate cuerda: corda; fun; ligar con cordas cuerno: corno cuerno de Ammón: corno de Ammon cuero cabelludo: corio capillute; scalp; scalpar cuero: de corio; corio cuerpo a cuerpo (lucha -; en el boxeo): corpore a corpore cuerpo extraño: corpore estranie cuerpo vertebral: corpore vertebral cuerpo: (anat.) corpore; cadavere; gruppo cuerpo, estructura: {n} membratura cuervo: corvo cuesta abajo: a basso cuesta; escarpa: costa; scarpa, inclination cuesta, pendiente, ladera, vertiente, declive: costa; scarpa cuestión: question; problema cuestionable: equivoc; questionabile cuestionario: questionario cuestiones: questiones cueva: caverna; cava cuidado: attention cuidador: guardator cuidadosamente: cautemente cuidadoso: attente; attentive cuidar a; cultivar: coler col-/cult- cuidar al nińo: guardar le infante cuidar de: curar cuidar: curar; propender -pend-/-pens-; tender tend-/tent-/tens- culinario: culinari culminación: culmination culminar: culminar culo, nalgas, trasero: culo culpa: culpa, blame culpabilidad: culpabilitate culpabilizar, culpar: culpar, blamar culpable: culpabile, blasmabile cultivable: arabile cultivado: cultivate cultivador: cultivator cultivador de frutos: pomicultor cultivar: coler; cultivar cultivar; labrar: cultivar; laborar cultivo: cultivation cultivo (bacteriano): Bacteriol. cultura cultivo de frutos: pomicultura culto de fe: adoration; culto culto divino: servicio divin culto: culte (adj.); culto (sust.) cultura (civilización, arte): cultura cultura (Agr. cultivo, cría): cultura cultural: cultural cum grano salis, tomar algo con sentido común, con discernimiento, con cierta reserva o reticencia: L cum grano salis cumbre: culmine, summitate cumbre: conferentia cumpleaños: anniversario cumplido: experte cumplimiento: complimento, attingimento cumplir con: observar cumplir: satisfacer; completar; realisar cumulativo: cumulative cúmulo: cumulo; cumular; - up accumular cuna portátil: cuna portabile cuna: cuna; (acunar) cunar; (poner en la cuna) incunar; lecto de infante cuneiforme: cuneiforme cuneta: canaletto cunnilingus: *cunnilingus cuña: cuneo; calceolo; cunear cuñada, hermana política: soror affin cuñado, hermano político: fratre affin cuota: quota cupo: quota cupón: coupon cuprico: cupric cuprifero: cuprifere cúpula: cupola cura,sacerdote, párroco: prestre; sacerdote; parocho, vicario parochial; curato cura; curar(se): cuar, remedio; (heal) curar; sanar; (with smoke) fumar curable: curabile; sanabile curación: curation curaduría, tutela, guarda / fideicomiso, administración : Lege curatela curandero: curation per fide curar: curar curativo, sanador, sanative: {adj} curative, sanative curdo: curdo cureta: {n} Surg. curetta cureta para biopsia: curetta pro biopsia curetear: {v} Surg. curettar curiosidad: curiositate curioso: curiose curopo de bomberos: corpore de pumperos currículo: curriculo currículum vítae, carrera de la vida, hoja de vida, historia profesional: L curriculo vitae curruca mirlona: {n} Ornith. beccafico curry; curri, cari: curry; preparar al curry; cursiva: cursiva; italico curso: curso; via curtir: tannar curva: curva; curvar (se) curvado; flexionado; plegado: curvate; flectite; plicate curvar: curvar curvatura: curvatura; curvar (se); inclinar (se); plicar (se) curvo: torte; (pérfido) prave custodia: custodia; bon guarda; custodiar custodio: custode custodio, tutor, fideicomisario, guardián: curator cutáneo: cutanee cúter (embarcación de vela): A {n} cutter cutícula: cuticula cutis: carnation cuyo: cuje (relative); de qui (pron. interrogativo); de qui; del qual(es) chacal: chacal chacharear, parlotear, farfullar, cotorrear, barbotar, barbullar, balbucear: garrular, balbutiar Chad: *Tshad, *Tchad chagrin; mortificación; humiliación: chagrin; mortification; humiliation chal, pañoleta, echarpe: chal, F fichu chalet, chalé: F chalet chaleco: gilet chambelán: camerero champan: champagne Champignon (hongo): champignon champú: shampoo; shampooing chamuscado; quemado: aduste chamuscar; socarrar: desiccar; marcer chandal; sudadera: sweatshirt chantaje: extorsion; chantage chantajear: extorquer -tors- per chantage chantajista: *chantagista chantre: cantor chapa de madera decorativa: folio de ligno ornamental chapa de madera: pannello de fibra de ligno chapado: placate chapado / enchapado en acero: acierage chaparro: basse, curte chaparrón: pluvia forte, pluvia torrential subite chaparrón: crescita; torrente chaperon: chaperon chapucear: facer inhabilmente chapucero: dilettantesc chapurreo: pronunciar indistincte e rapidemente chapuza: facer inhabilmente chaqueta (deportiva): *blazer chaqueta de punto: tricot chaqueta sport: jachetto sport chaqueta: jachetta; jaco charada: charade charco: cavo de aqua charcuteria: porcheria charla en tiempo real: conversation in tempore real charla insustancial: conversation trivial; conversation de societate charla: conversation charlar; parlotear: balbutiar charlatán: charlatan charlataneria: nonsenso charlatanismo: charlatanismo charlotear; parlotear; cotorrear: parlar in modo inintelligibile chasis: chassis chauvinista (adj.): chauvinistic checo: chec; checo Checoslovaquia: Checoslovachia Chechenia: Chechenia checheno: checheno cheque de viajero: cheque de viagiator cheque en blanco: cheque in blanco cheque: cheque chequera; talonario: libro de cheques chic; elegancia: chic; elegantia chica: puera; pupa Chicago: Chicago chicano: chicano chichón, hinchazón, bulto: tubere, protuberantia chico: puero; garson Chile: Chile chileno: chilen; chileno chillar; gritar: strider; critar chillar; vociferar: critar; vociferar chillido: stridor; (mech.) strider chillón: acute; argute chillonamente: acutemente chimenea: camino chimpancé: chimpanze China: China chinche (insecto): cimice chincheta, chinche: cimice chino: chinese (adj/sust) chip (de computador; ordenador): chip Chipre: cypro chipriota: cypriota, cyprie chirivía: *pastinaca chiromántico: chiromante chiroptera (orden de mamíferos voladores que comprende los murciélagos): Zool. {npl} chiropteros chiróptero: {adj} chiroptere chirriar, rozar: raspar chismear, chismar, chismosear, cotillear: commatrar, murmurar, intrigar chisme, cotilleo, chismes: commatrage, murmure, murmuration chismorreo, cotilleo: commatrage chismoso: commatre, murmurator, murmurose, curiose, impertinete, intrigante, scandalose chispa: scintilla chispeante: scintillante chispear: scintillar; emitter scintillas chisporroteo: scintillation chiste: argutia chistoso: humorose chivato: persona vil o furtive chivo expiatorio: capro expiatori chocante: choccante; shocking chocar,impactar: choccar chocar contra: choccar contra chocar: collider; impinger -ping-/-pact- chocolate: chocolate chocolatera: chocolatiera chochez: secunde infantia; senilitate chocho; temblón: decrepite chofer: chauffeur choque,colisión,impacto: choc, colpo chorro de arena: nettar con jecto de arena chorro: jecto -de liquido- chovinismo: chauvinismo chovinista: chauvinista choza: cabana chucrut: sauerkraut chuleta; coteleta: cotelette chupar, aspirar, succionar, sorber: suger